new titan or new enemy
by Ljstarlight
Summary: When Jump City is quiet, the Titans are suspicious on why. When they meet a teen, will he be a new friend or new enemy? And what does he have in common with the rest of the Titans? BBXRea, RobXStar.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so readers this is my first fanfic story and i hope it is good.

Chapter 1 new teen no trust.

It's been quiet in the city for the past few weeks, every time the alarm would go off and the computer would show a disturbance in the city a moment later it would stop and the threat was taken care of. through out the day Raven was in the common room drinking her herbal tea and reading a book, in her room, or on top of the tower meditating sometimes with Starfire but mostly by herself. Beast boy was playing video games with Cyborg when Cy wasn't working on the t-car or on the training course. Robin as usual was locked in his room obsessing over a case or lack of cases. Starfire was playing with Silkie and feeling sad that Robin was spending so much time in his room and less time with her.

the next day the alarm sounded Robin heard it and pulled out his communicator flipped it open pushed a button on the side and said, Titans trouble. A moment later all the titans had assembled in the common room, and just like that the alarm stopped again. Dude, not again complained Beast boy. Seriously whats going on asked Cyborg? i dont know said,"Robin but we are going to find out Titans Go!

When the titans had finally made there way down town what they saw took them by suprise. Dr. Light was connected to the city power grid fighting a teen they had never seen before. just as the titans were about to join the fight the teen looked over his shoulder _STAY BACK I DONT NEED YOUR HELP_ he shouted at them. All the titans were shocked at the teens command. Robin looked over to his fellow titans then back at the teen. Lets do what he says commentd Robin. Just watch and see how he does and if he needs help we"ll jump in. .

When the teen turned back to face Dr. Light it was to late a blast hit him in the chest knocking him back. _Big fucking mistake_ said the teen as he got to his feet. His eyes turned as black as night and a red aura surrounded him. He raised a hand creating a pheonix of energy that circled around Dr. Light the bird then wrapped its wings around him. The teen then clenched his fist in anger and the bird then bust into an explosion that shook the ground and sent flames in every direction which quickly went out when they hit the air.

the titans wached with suprised and impressed looks on their faces as Dr. Light hit the ground unconcious, with a pool of blood coming from his nose and mouth. the titans walked up to the teen. Im Robin this is Beast boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg. That was impressive how you took down Dr. Light your powers are strong. So what did you say your name was asked Beast boy? _ I didn't_ said the teen in an untrusting tone. His eyes then turned black again and with a red flash the teen was gone. Did anyone else find that wierd and creepy Beast boy said. It certainly was unusual but i dont think thats the last time we'll see him exclaimed Robin. He dosen't trust us said, Raven. WHY would not he trust the Teen Titans asked Starfire. I dont know said, Robin but next time we'll try harder but for now lets just go home.

end of chapter 1.

so who is this new guy and why dosen't he trust the titans? will he become friends wih the titans or an enemy? this is my first story so R&R. criticism welcome but NO FLAMES. chapter 2 will depend on reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trigeth

On the way back to the Titans' tower Raven was unusually quiet as if lost in thought. Then, out of nowhere, she let out a gasp out of realization. The other Titans turned to look at her. "What's wrong, Rea?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's nothing," she lied. "I was just thinking about something." "Would you like to talk about it?" asked the changeling. "No, it's nothing important," Raven lied again.

Once back at the tower Cyborg asked, "Anybody want lunch?'' "Yes please," said Starfire. "I could go for a tofu burger," replied Beast Boy. "Yeah, I'll have what your having Cy," replied Robin. ''Nothing for me," said Raven in a shaking voice that almost sounded like fear, but everybody knew better than to say anything about it. Robin looked over at Raven while the others just minded their own business for fear of getting sent to another dimension. "Lets go someplace where we can talk," said Robin, motioning for Raven to follow him to the top of the tower.

Once at the top of the tower Raven said in a pitch higher than her regular voice, "There's something different about that guy we saw earlier." " I know," said Robin. "No, you don't know Robin, but I should have known. I'm so stupid, I should have realized it sooner," Raven said slightly loosing some of her composure and having broke something inside the tower.

"Raven, calm down," said Robin. "I can't calm down Robin! He's a Trigeth." said Raven. "A what?" asked Robin. "A Trigeth." Raven almost shouted at him and broke something else in the tower. "How can he be a Trigeth?" Raven muttered to herself in a panic and forgetting Robin was with her.

Robin then put both of his hands on Raven's shoulders as if to shake her back to reality and looked into her eyes and said, "Raven calm down and take a deep breath." Raven looked at Robin then took a deep breath, cleared her thoughts, said her mantra and exhaled. "Better?" asked Robin. "Yes," replied Raven. "Ok, then lets talk," said Robin.

"You remember that red aura around him?" asked Raven. "Yeah," replied Robin. "Well, the only people with powers like that are Trigeths." "OK, What's a Trigeth?" asked Robin. "Trigeths are an ancient race of people who made a deal with my father," replied Raven. "What was the deal?" asked Robin. "The deal was they would worship him and do his bidding in exchange for power. A Trigeth's power are almost exactly like mine," said Raven.

"So what happened?" asked Robin. "Well, like most gods that are worshiped, people rebelled against him and worshiped other gods so he killed them all, but I guess with people integrating and blood mixing, he couldn't kill them all.

""So a Trigeth would practically be like your cousin," said Robin. "Well when you put it like that, it makes me sound like a self righteous bitch," said Raven. "That's not what I meant Raven," said Robin. "I just meant that when it comes to family you both have something in common.

"But Robin, I'm the reason he doesn't trust us," said Raven. "No Raven, you're not. He has the choice and that is not your fault. You can't blame yourself for his decisions. Next time we see him we will show him we are different and that just because you share some of the same traits you are nothing like your father. I promise I'll do everything I can," said Robin.

"Thank you Robin, you really are a good friend," said Raven and she hugged him. "What do you say we go join the other titans for lunch?" said Robin. "Ok," replied Raven. "Oh hey Robin, can we not tell the other titans about this?" she asked. "It'll be our secret, but you know we will have to tell them sometime Raven." replied Robin.

"I know," said Raven, "Just not today."


	3. Chapter 3

_I would like to thank my Beta reader for her help with out her this story would be horribly punctuated and it would not look as good. so thank you._

Chapter 3: Meeting Again

A few days had passed since the Titans had seen the new teen and since Raven and Robin had talked about it. All was quiet so the Titans decided to go for a drive and see what they wanted to do for the day.

Inside the car Beast Boy and Cyborg were talking about the up coming release of the PlayStation 4 and Xbox1 and which one was going to be better and why. Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire were talking about the up coming fair while Raven sat there silently listening to both conversations. As they passed the bank, Raven out of nowhere shouted "STOP THE CAR!" Cyborg immediately stepped on the breaks and the car stopped. All the Titans turned to look at her. Raven was looking directly at Robin, who immediately saw what she was talking about.

Outside, Mumbo was running away from the bank he had just robbed and the new teen they had met was chasing after him. "Titans, go!" Robin shouted and they all got out of the car and started in the pursuit for Mumbo. After a block of running Mumbo looked over his shoulder to see the teen was still chasing him as well as the Teen Titans. He then pointed his wand at the teen, said Mumbo Jumbo, and a snake flew from the end and wrapped around the teen's feet and turned into ropes, making him fall to the ground.

Before the Titans caught up to the teen Robin said, "Titans split up. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg, go after Mumbo. Raven, you're with me. We'll tend to the new guy." Raven gave Robin a look of gratitude for not letting the other Titans know the teen was a Trigeth. Robin looked at Raven and gave a nod of understanding and said, "Go!" and at that the three Titans ran ahead after Mumbo while the other two made their way to the teen.

The ropes around the teen's feet burst into flames and immediately burned to ashes. The teen then got to his feet and upon seeing Raven and Robin, he ran into an alley. He ran through the alley making many turns until he came to a dead-end. Finally, Raven and Robin caught up to him. "Look, we just want to talk," said Robin. "You shouldn't have followed me Robin. "It's a mistake I'll make you pay for soon," hissed the teen.

He then made his hands glow red and charged at Robin with a flurry of punches and kicks that were either dodged or blocked. "I don't want to fight you!" said Robin after dodging a punch. After a few minutes of trying to talk the teen while trying not to get hit, Robin finally gave in and blocked another punch from the teen and countered with a kick to the chest, causing the teen to stagger back a few feet. After regaining his balance, the teen got angry and looked at Robin with a murderous stare.

Raven could feel the immense power radiating from him and his desire to kill Robin. She then did the first thing that came to her mind. "Hey, Trigeth!" she shouted at the teen. This took the teen by surprise. He jumped another few feet back. Then, like before, his eyes turned midnight black.

"Not this time!" Raven shouted and she swooped over, covered Robin with her cloak, and flew at the teen. There was a key chain with a black cross on it hanging from his pocket, and Raven grabbed it. The second her hand clasped around the cross, the three of them vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Memories

Robin woke up to the sound of thunder and saw Raven kneeling beside him. "Are you okay?" asked Raven. "Yeah," replied Robin. "I'm fine, why do u ask?" "Robin, you were unconscious for a long time, and you were talking in your sleep. I guess technically you were asleep, what's the last thing you remember?'' asked Raven.

"Hmm, lets see, the last thing I remember is we were falling through some weird portal and I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside out," replied Robin. "That was four hours ago and dimension jumping has that effect on people, but I've never seen anyone pass out," replied Raven simply. "Oh. So uh, Raven, exactly where are we, 'cause last time I checked the sky is not black and lightning is not red." Robin asked. "I have an idea of where we are at Robin, I just really hope I'm wrong." said Raven, gulping.

"Ok," said Robin, "Lets look around and see if we can't find an exit or another portal." After about twenty steps Robin stepped on a white rock and a bolt of red lightning bolted out. He barely had enough time to jump back before it struck the ground where he had stepped and turned the ground under their feet into a giant chessboard. "I have a bad feeling about this," said Raven. "Me to," said Robin. Then Robin got an idea. "Hey, if we can't cross by land, can you fly us over it?" asked Robin.

"It's worth a try," said Raven. Just as she flew over a white space a bolt of lightning came crashing down from above. She was barely able to get back over to the black space where Robin was standing. "I guess that option is out. Are you okay Raven?" asked Robin. "Yeah, I'm fine, but we have to find a way across cause I'd rather not be a human lightning rod." "Agreed," Robin said. "Wait, when you flew over a white square the lightning struck and I'm standing on a black square and nothing's happening. So how about we try walking on the black squares only?

"Sure enough, the black squares were safe. About half way across the board the black squares turned white and vice versa. Just as Robin was going to step on a black square, a voice yelled, "STOP!

"They both looked surprised because the voice sounded of that of a young child. Both Raven and Robin turned to look behind them, saw nothing, then they turned back around and standing in front of them was a child about 8 years old.

When Robin looked down at the kid, his eyes widened. "It can't be," he muttered. "Is something wrong?" Raven asked. "N-nothing," lied Robin. "Are you sure everything is okay?" she questioned. "Would you just drop it?" snapped Robin. Raven looked at him with a surprised look because that was the first time Robin directly yelled at her. "Raven, I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about it now." "I understand, Robin, but I'm here for you when you're ready to talk." "I know," Robin said.

"So what your name?" Raven asked the kid. "I can't tell you," said the boy. "He'll be mad at me if I say anything." "Who?" asked Raven. "Please don't make me say," the boy begged. "Okay," said Raven. "So what can we call you then?" "You can call me Cross," said the boy. "Alright, Cross can you help us leave here?" asked Raven.

"I'm afraid not, but I can take you as far as the ghost house," Cross answered.

" The ghost house? What's that?" questioned Robin. "It's a big round house full of ghosts and booby traps. It's really scary, I won't go any farther than that," explained Cross. "It does sound scary," said Robin. "But I guess we don't have a choice but to go." "Follow me," Cross gestured to a direction. Raven and Robin followed Cross, only stepping on the white blocks until they reached the end.

After they completed the chess board, Cross led them through a forest of black trees with glowing red eyes fix on them. The trees looked like monsters with branches that looked like claws. Once they were out of the forest they came to an ocean of blood where a skeleton was standing at the edge with its arms stretched out to the sides as if guarding something. "What now?" asked Robin. "We go across the ocean to the ghost house," said Cross. "But how do we get across the ocean?" asked Robin. "Leave it to me," Cross replied. He then walked up to the skeleton and commanded, "Let us pass."

The skeleton's eyes started to glow red and it pointed a bony hand at Cross and said, "You go, they stay." "No, they're coming with me," demanded Cross, "You know who I am and what I'm capable of, and you don't want to cross me."

"The skeleton said, "As you wish," and crumbled to the ground. Its bones melted and became one with the ground. Robin looked at Raven and asked, "What was that about?" "I'm not sure," replied Raven. Out of nowhere, a bridge made entirely from bone came up from the ocean. The three of them started walking across the bridge when half way across Raven noticed the weather was starting to change. "What's going on?" she wondered as the lightning got violent and waves were starting to stir. "He knows you're here," said Cross angrily, "We have to go faster before he finds us!"

The three of them then sprinted across the bridge. "This is as far as I can go," Cross said, hurriedly, "The ghost house is just ahead, be careful, and I hope you get back home safely." "Thanks Cross, we couldn't have done it without you," said Raven, and with that they parted ways. Raven and Robin continued on and what they saw took them by surprise. The ghost house didn't seem like a house at all, more like a giant dome you would see on an observatory but the architecture was ancient Greek. Once they opened the large door, what they saw really shocked them. Inside were hundreds of ghosts that looked like they were playing out scenes from a play.

Raven and Robin studied the room and that's when they saw it. It was the scene of them and the rest of the Titans when they first met the teen and were fighting. "Um Raven, I don't think these are ghosts. I think they're memories," said Robin, "And that means we're in his head." "I know," said Raven, "And I was really hoping I was wrong." Robin then turned away from the memory and that's when he saw it, a scene he recognized all to well, a scene that still gave him frequent nightmares and tormented his mind. All the color left his face making him as pale as Raven. He watched in horror as the scene played out.

**What did you think the scene was? Can you guess?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Secrets of the Past Revelations Of The Future

Meanwhile, after a long battle with Mumbo, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg started to get worried about Raven and Robin. They went back to the place where they had last seen them. "My scanners indicate they went that way," said Cyborg. "Follow me." The three of them walked down the alley.

At the end of the alley there was no one there. "They were definitely here, but the trail just ended," Cyborg said, looking confused. "What do you mean just ended?!" bellowed Starfire. "People donot just disappear into nothing so find them!" "Starfire, their trail is gone!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"YOU ARE WRONG, AND YOUR SCANNERS MUST BE BROKEN, THEY CANNOT BE GONE!" Starfire yelled at Cyborg. "Take it easy Starfire," said Beast Boy, surprisingly calm, "I know how you feel, I'm worried about them too, but getting angry won't help. We'll find them Star," he said in a tone that betrayed his words. "You can not know," Starfire said, "They could be captured or injured and we wouldn't know," she sounded scared now.

Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder to get her full attention. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but Beast Boy's right let's stay calm and keep looking." Cyborg then pulled out his communicator, flipped it open, pushed a button on the side, and said, "Cyborg calling Robin, yo Robin come in." There was no answer. Beast Boy pulled out his communicator, flipped it open, and said, "Beast Boy to Raven, pick up, Raven." Still nothing happened.

After a few more hours of searching the city, the three Titans went back to the tower with a sense of defeat. "I knew it was a bad idea to leave them with that guy. I mean, who wears shorts, a trench coat, and an executioner mask anyway?" exclaimed Beast Boy. "You shouldn't judge people just by appearances," pointed out Cyborg. "Whatever," Beast Boy said in a tone of disgust. "I don't trust him."

After 30 minutes of silence, fatigue started to show on the faces of the three Titans. "Dude... where could they be?" complained Beast Boy. "I don't know," said Cyborg, "But it's late, we should try to get some sleep, we'll continue the search tomorrow." "No," said Beast Boy, "You and Starfire go get some rest, and I'll stay here in case they come back." "Are you sure?" Cyborg asked. "Yeah," Beast Boy said. He gave the other titans a faint smile and a wave. None of the teens argued. Cyborg and Starfire went to bed while Beast Boy sat in silence waiting and hoping for Raven and Robin to return.

Robin still watched in horror at the scene before him. Raven turned to see what had scared Robin so much. She was about to say something when suddenly she saw the scene Robin was looking at and it rendered her speechless.

The scene was that of Robin under the identity of Red X. The security alarm had sounded the second he broke into the building. He made his way to a large room where a chip was being held when four guards stepped in to protect the chip. He then pulled out two X-shaped blades that he used like knives. All four guards charged him at once. Red X kicked one in the chest knocking him into a wall, rendering the guard unconscious. He slid under another guard, stood up behind him, and pushed him into another guard, causing them to crash into each other with such force that they both fell to the floor unconscious. The last guard then charged at Red X who jumped over him and before landing behind him, Red X delivered a forceful punch to the back of the guards head causing him to fall face first to the floor, another unconscious.

The scene then showed a woman in a white lab coat entering the room and standing across from Red X. The woman stood there only for a minute, then she charged at Red X and tackled him to the ground before he knew what was going on. Robin then turned his head away from the memory as Raven kept watching. Red X was on the ground and what he saw next horrified him. The woman was laying over him with an X-shaped blade buried in her chest killing her instantly. He had killed her.

Raven turned to face Robin who now had tears falling from under his mask. "Robin, that was not your fault," said Raven in a comforting tone. "Now you know the truth, Raven,"said a voice from behind them. Raven and Robin turned to see the teen. His eyes were darker than they had ever seen and the red aura was violently surrounding him. "You will pay with your life,"said the teen in a murderous voice.

"It wasn't his fault," shouted Raven. "You will meet the same end as him," the teen said. "Raven stop," said Robin. Raven started to object, but Robin begged, "Please," and with that she was silent.

"Andrew, I'm sorry," Robin said, "and you have every right to hate me."

"How do you know my name?" shouted Andrew."

Because of a promise I made to your mother," replied Robin.

"Liar!" shouted the teen, "You killed her."

"You're right," admitted Robin. " But will you allow me one final request before you kill me?"

"Name it," said the teen.

"Hear my side of the situation first-" began Robin. "Words can deceive," interrupted the teen, "But I can view your memories." "Raven needs to see this as well," Robin said. Raven looked at Robin with confusion. She didn't know what Robin's plan was, but she was ready for anything. "Very well," said Andrew. "Cast your memories out of your mind and into my reality then." Andrew waved his hand sideways and all the memories in the large room vanished. Robin then thought about all the memories of the situation and the ghosts of his past appeared. The scenes from Robin's memories showed him as Red X again. While doing surveillance Red X was on the top of the building where the chip was when a woman in a white lab coat came out of the shadows and said, "You are Robin, are you not?" Red X looked at the woman and asked, "How do you know that?" "I know many things, Dick Grayson," said the woman. Red X then walked up to the woman and took off his mask to reveal he was Robin. He then asked, "Who are you, and how do you know about me?"

"I am an oracle, Robin, and I know just about everything past, present, and future," she simply replied.

"Are you hear to stop me then?" asked Red X.

"No, dear boy, I am simply here to talk with you," said the woman in a nurturing tone.

"Well then can I at least know the name of the person I am talking with?" Red X said.

"My name is Trisha," answered the woman.

"Ok then Trisha, what do you want to talk about?"

"Always so focused Robin, a quality that can get you in trouble," Trisha said in a playful way as if knowing something he did not. "Tell me Robin, would you like to know your future?"

''No," said Red X, "knowing the future can cause a lot of problems and change events."

"Such wisdom for someone your age. Also a great quality," Trisha said. "Now Robin, let's talk about more serious matters shall we?"

"Such as?" Red X questioned.

"I have a favor to ask you.'' "Go on," said Red X. "I have a son and he has many gifts but he is in danger." "What kind of danger?" asked Robin. "There are things that even I do not know Robin," she said, rather than answer his question. "What do you want me to do?" Red X asked. "I want you and your team to protect him, and the answer to your next question, yes I know all about your team, Starfire from Tamaran, Raven from Azarath, Beast Boy, and Cyborg," Trisha said. "In order to protect my son you must first kill me and my husband," finished Trisha.

Red X was shocked. "I can't do that," he exclaimed. "Robin I know what I am asking of you sounds terrible," she said in a sincere voice, "But what I know is that both me and my husband will die. If not by your hand than by another's whose plans for my son would bring about an event that could destroy the world you and your team fight so hard to protect."

"Robin, my husband and I decided that it is better to die by your merciful hand than by a tyrant who wants to use our son. Robin, I am truly sorry to ask you all of this," said Trisha, "But the choice is yours to make. Do not do so lightly for once a decision is made there is no going back.""I'll do it,"said Red X quietly. "Just... not tonight." "Thank you Robin, and before you leave, please allow me to give you and your team a little future insight. Will you pass on my words?" asked Trisha. "I will," Robin said.

"Robin, as the leader of your team, watch out for a green-eyed monster. The consequences can be costly. And for you personally Robin... " Just as the memory was about to give Red X advice, Robin purposely made the memory skip to the next person. "Tell Raven not to fear the unknown emotion, and for Starfire, tell her truth is not always what the eyes perceive. Tell Beast Boy the monster only has as much power as he allows it to have. And to Cyborg, relay this message strength is not the absence of fear but fear is the absence of strength.

"When should I tell them these messages?" asked Red X. "When the time is right," Trisha replied. Red X thanked Trisha, put his mask back on, turned, and started to walk away. "Robin!" called Trisha, "I have one more message for you: tell Andrew life only flows in one direction.

"Robin then changed the scene to the one Raven and him saw earlier. Red X had taken out the four guards and Trisha had just walked in the room and was standing across from him. "Please Trisha, not now," Red X pleaded. "Remember Robin, there is no going back," and at that, she charged at him. Red X threw his hands up to defend himself before he knew what was happening. When Red X finally realized what happened, it was too late, his X blade was buried in her chest, and Trisha was dead.

Robin rolled her off of him, took off his mask, pulled the blade from her chest and put his hands over the wound to try to stop the bleeding, but it was still too late. She was already dead. Red X then looked up to the room at the top and he saw a child screaming for his mother while being dragged away by a guard with no helmet on who was looking directly at him. A few moments later, the guard with no helmet came into the room and sat by Trisha. "This was your wife?" asked Red X on the verge of tears. "Yes Robin," replied the guard in a calm voice. "I am Adrian and this was my wife." "I am so sorry," Red X said, "I didn't wa-" "We chose this Robin," Adrian interrupted. "And you don't have to apologize for that. Tell me though, Robin, did you pity my son when you first saw him?"

"No," Red X said, ''I empathized with him because I knew what he would go through because I went through the same thing." "Remember what you came here for, and finish the job," demanded Adrian. "Oh, and Robin?" "Yeah?" Red X said.

"Do not mourn our death. This was our choice, always remember we chose you, not the other way around, and we are truly sorry for putting you through this." "I forgive you... both of you," said Red X, though he still felt like the criminal. He then put his mask back on and dropped an X-shaped bomb onto the floor next to the couple. "Thank you," Adrian said, before he closed his eyes. Red X looked at Adrian and nodded his head in confirmation before he leaped into the air and vanished. A minute later, the bomb detonated, bringing the entire building to ground level. Red X, realizing he just turned an innocent child into an orphan, went out to look for him.

Robin waved his hand in front of him and the images vanished, leaving the room empty. "R –Robin," stammered a voice that sounded exactly how Robin felt on the verge of tears. "Yeah?" replied Robin. "Is that really how it all happened?" Andrew asked, the anger gone from his voice. "I'm sorry Andrew, but yeah it is," Robin said. "No," said Andrew, "I'm sorry Robin. My mom was right if I had killed you it still wouldn't have brought my parents back. Life does only flow in one direction. Robin, Raven can we get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Raven. "Hey Andrew, you can stay with us for a while if you'd like," offered Robin. "Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that offer. Will both of you do me one favor first?" asked Andrew. "Yeah sure, what's up?" Raven asked. "Don't call me Andrew anymore, at least not in front of anybody. Call me Blackcross." "Sure thing, Blackcross," said Raven. "Blackcross huh," mused Robin, "I like it." "So you to ready to go?" asked Blackcross. "Lead the way," said Robin. Blackcross waved his hand and a large archway appeared in the center of the room, and the three of them walked through it.

Back at Titans Tower it was two thirty in the morning. Both Cyborg and Starfire had been asleep for hours while Beast Boy sat silently in the common room, miraculously still awake, waiting for Raven and Robin to return. Suddenly an archway appeared in the middle of the room, and Raven, Robin, and Blackcross stepped out of it.

Once the three of them were inside the tower the archway vanished. Beast Boy saw Raven and Robin first and shouted, "Where were you?!" then his gaze turned to Blackcross and then, "What the hell is he doing here?" was what he shouted next. "Whoa easy Beast Boy!" said Robin. "This is Blackcross, and he'll be staying with us for a while."

"Great," Beast Boy said in a tone of great sarcasm that everyone picked up on. "Where are the other Titans?" asked Robin. "Asleep," replied Beast Boy. "And why are you not asleep?" asked Raven, "Were you waiting on us?" "Well, excuse me for being concerned, next time I won't wait on you," shouted Beast Boy, he then turned and stormed out of the room.

"What's up with Beast Boy?" asked Raven, "I've only seen him that mad a handful of times." "I don't know," replied Robin, "maybe he just had a bad day. Or because its night, people get cranky at this time. "Is he usually like that?" Blackcross questioned. "No, usually he's chill and relaxed," replied Robin. "Or annoying," added Raven. "Well hey, how about we all try to get some rest it's been a long day. We can all hang out tomorrow with the rest of the titans. Blackcross, follow me I'll show you to your room." Robin said. "Ok. Good night Raven," they both said as they walked off down a hallway. "Good night," Raven called back, and she went to her room and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hanging Out

The next morning Cyborg woke up and walked out to the common room to find Robin and Blackcross playing Need For Speed Carbon on the Xbox360. "Your back!" shouted Cyborg. Robin paused the game and both he and Blackcross walked over to Cyborg. "It's good to be back, Cy," said Robin. "Oh, and this is Blackcross, he'll be staying with us for a while." "Good to have you on board Blackcross," said Cyborg.

"Thank you," said Blackcross.

"Great to see you to Raven," Cyborg called over his shoulder.

"You too," Raven said while enjoying her herbal tea.

"So Cyborg, you wanna play Winner?" asked Blackcross. "Oh yeah," said Cyborg. Starfire walked into the common room. When she got there, she saw Raven and Robin having a conversation in the kitchen.

"Friends, you are not gone anymore!" Said Starfire."With such good news I shall recite the poem of safe return, all 342 lines."

"Starfire its great to see you!" said Robin.

"Yeah, but the poem's not necessary," Raven added.

"Oh," said Starfire. "Well, still it is great to see you Robin, and you as well, friend Raven."

"Good to see you too," said Raven.

"No disrespect, but what is the strange black hair boy doing here?" asked Starfire, gesturing to Blackcross who was beating Cyborg at Winner. "His name is Blackcross. He's a friend of ours, Star, and he'll be staying with us for a while," said Robin. "If he is a friend, than I should go introduce myself," mused Starfire. She floated over to the guys on the couch and said, "Blackcross, friend of Robin, I am Starfire, and it is good to meet a new companion with which we will be sharing our house with!" Blackcross looked at Starfire, confused. "What was that? I didn't quite understand that." "She said it's nice to meet you and welcome to the tower," said Cyborg in a corrective tone. Starfire blushed, gave a small laugh and said, "Thank you Cyborg." "Nice to meet you too," said Blackcross.

"Would you like to do the hanging out later Blackcross?" asked Starfire. "Of course," said Blackcross, "Why wouldn't I want to hang out with a beautiful girl like you?" Starfire blushed again and gave a small giggle. Cyborg leaned over and whispered, "Um, Blackcross, Star is Robin's girl, so yeah, touchy subject."

"I see," said Blackcross. He looked over to see Robin giving him a 'back off' kind of glare. "Sorry Robin," called Blackcross. He then leaned over and in a low voice asked, "Is Raven off-limits to?" Cyborg looked at Blackcross in disbelief and said, "Good luck with that." Then he burst into laughter, for all of a sudden something next to him was surrounded by black energy then it broke. "My bad, Raven!" Cyborg said, and everyone in the room started laughing except Raven.

Just then Beast Boy walked into the room. Starfire floated over to him and said, "Come Beast Boy, and meet our new friend." "I've already met him," said Beast Boy in an annoyed tone

"Now that everyone's here, let's have breakfast," said Robin.

"Sounds good to me," replied Cyborg.

"So waffles okay with everyone?" asked Robin.

"And tofu for Beast Boy," added Raven.

"Thanks for adding that Rae," said Beast Boy, grinning.

"Actually Robin, I'll have tofu as well, if that's ok," Blackcross said. All the Titans turned to look at him in disbelief. "Are you to a vegetarian like Beast Boy?" asked Starfire. "No, I just like tofu," replied Blackcross.

Right after Blackcross said that, Beast Boy stood up from the chair he had sat down in and said, "On second thought I'm not hungry." Then he turned and walked away. Robin then looked at Raven and asked, "Can we talk for a minute?" At that, Raven and Robin walked to a corner of the room away from the group. "Hey Raven, maybe you should go apologize to Beast Boy for what you said last night, it was kinda insensitive," said Robin. "Yeah, you're right," agreed Raven, "I'll talk to him." And with that she walked away in the direction Beast Boy went.

Beast Boy was halfway down the hall when he heard a voice call from behind him.

"Hey Beast Boy wait up!" called Raven. Beast Boy then turned to face Raven.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry for what I said last night, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful," explained Raven.

"It's ok," Beast Boy said flatly.

"Thank you for waiting up for us, I appreciate it and so does Robin," said Raven.

"No problem Beast boy said in the same flat tone.

"So Blackcross and I are going to the café in a little while, would you like to come with us?" asked Raven.

"Nah," said Beast Boy with that slight annoyance in his voice again.

"Is something wrong?" asked Raven.

"Nothing," lied Beast Boy.

"You know you can't lie to me Beast Boy," said Raven. "So tell me what your problem with Blackcross is."

"Nothing," said Beast Boy. " I just don't trust him, thats all."

"You know me, and you know I don't trust easily," said Raven, "but I trust him and so does Robin. You have nothing to worry about."

" Yeah, well I'm not like you Raven, I don't have empathy powers!" yelled Beast Boy and he went into his room and slammed the door, leaving Raven standing in the hallway alone.

For the next four days Beast Boy had barely spoken to any of his teammates. He was either locked away in his room or he was outside somewhere. When he was with the rest of the team he sat away from the group in silence. During those four days the team had been spending a lot of time with Blackcross, especially Robin and Raven, and Beast Boy knew it. He didn't really care if Robin hung out with Blackcross, but Raven. That's what really made him angry.

The next day was almost no different Beast Boy had locked himself up in his room again. All his friends came by to see if he wanted to hang out with them except Raven. First it was Cyborg who came by to see if he wanted to play Xbox. Beast Boy had politely declined. Then a few hours later Starfire came by to see if he wanted to go to the mall with her. Again Beast boy politely declined. Later that afternoon Robin came by and asked Beast Boy if he wanted to hit the gym. Beast boy thought about it for a moment then he reluctantly accepted the invite. He could use a workout to get some anger out.

In the gym Robin and Beast boy didn't talk much. Ater about an hour and an intense work out Beast Boy decided he was done. "Thanks for the invite, Robin," said Beast Boy sincerely, " I needed that." He then went back to the tower and took a short nap. When he woke up Beast Boy looked at the clock and saw it said six o'clock. Beast Boy then decided to go to the top of the tower to watch the sun set.

When he got to the top of the tower, he saw was Starfire, Raven, and Blackcross hovering two feet off the tower looking out in the distance watching the sun set. Beast Boy then turned around to go back in the tower. "Would you like to come up and join us?" Raven called down without even looking at him. "Damn her empathy powers," thought Beast Boy. "No," he replied in an angry tone to Raven's question, and he went back into the tower.

Robin saw Beast Boy coming down from the top of the tower madder than ever. Robin decided to go up there to see what had riled him. When he opened the door he saw the three other Titans watching the sun set and Robin realised why Beast Boy was angry.

Beast Boy made his way down the tower to the gym. Once there, Beast Boy walked up to a punching bag, changed into a gorilla, and hit it with such force the punching bag flew off the rack and into a wall, where it split open and sprayed sand all across the room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Robin who was standing in the door way behind Beast Boy.

"There's nothing to talk about," replied Beast Boy, who then turned around and walked past Robin and went back to his room.

Robin finally realized what Trisha's warning to him meant about the green eyed monster. Or so he though he did...


End file.
